Lancastrian Federation
One of the oldest factions from Taurus, The Lancastrian Federation (LCF) is a Federal Republic that was founded upon the defended of peace and liberty for all. The LCF, through its global conquest, created many of the modern nations that exist from Taurus today. It has also fought in almost every major conflict on Taurus and was the first to space. History In the early days of April, the Lancastrian Federation was founded off of the back of the old empire. The LCF had strong ties with DIttoshire, as well as many other nations around the globe, as its goal was to become an economic and diplomatic powerhouse, rather than a military one. Throughout the years since its founding, it would undergo major projects to better itself and the world. It would spend numerous amounts to better put forth a prosperous nation, both from the private and public sectors. It would build rail networks that span continents, port and sea networks that spread across the world, and would become the most populous nation, and its capital, the most populous city. It would be, along with Dittoshire, the first nation to put major funding into, and get into, space. The LCF would own a large chunk of the globe, mostly through peaceful diplomatic conquest rather than military conquest. Because of this, it would be more accurate to describe its overseas territories as "protectorates" or "dominions," rather than colonies, as its version of imperialism was different then from its 18th-20th century Terra counterparts. It didn't believe in genetic modification (colonization) of outside worlds, rather, it saw itself as a global protector to keep those safe, through diplomacy and economic power rather than military. This however, would all change, with one major offensive. In one quick action, the powers of Haven and its global military might declared war on the Lancastrian Federation. The war was a surprise, as Haven did not send any formal declaration, but instead moved in out of nowhere. All of a sudden enemy planes and troops began moving into Lancastrian territories. The most fateful attack, was a terrorist action funded by Haven, which through the hijacking of some LCF military planes, firebombed parts of the capital city. These actions, would put the Lancastrian Federation in its entirety, into a war that would last forever. Through this war, the Lancastrian Federation would greatly expand its military industrial complex, and give rise to several corporations that would have never existed otherwise. Its research into space & naval construction and war would also grow significantly, due to another major power, New Mongolia, declaring war on the LCF and having its own space force as well as large navy. The founding of the GNA would also take place during this time. The LCF even with all of this, would remain to state that "we will never surrender." This war would last forever, and bring a devastating toll on the planet. Because of this, the LCF and its private sector would begin major investment into production of space transportation to be able to colonize foreign worlds under the Federation. The end of the war however, would leave the world in a global hegemonic struggle, as it put the LCF down to an even power level with both the New American Republic (NAR) and Sovietia (a state founded from the collapse of Haven). Due to this, and a wearing state of the planet, the Lancastrians, along with other peoples and nations, would send out space armadas to find habitual worlds to colonize.